A Day and I'll See You Again
by Stella.Formidante
Summary: The title says it all. Boy x boy so back off if you're not interested. :D


**A Day and I'll See You Again, a Pokemon Sword and Shield fanfic**

**Summary:** The title says it all. Boy x boy so back off if you're not interested. :D

**Disclaimer:** All Pokemon games and anime are made by Game Freak, in partnership with Nintendo.

**1:00 PM, Tuesday - Ballonlea Gym**

"Hatterene, use Moonblast!" the leader, Bede, called out to his Pokemon as it nodded and released a pink sphere that blasted in front of the challenger's Haunter. It was another day at the Gym and Bede was having the time of his life again. Mostly, the Ballonlea Gym is busy and crowded with challengers every Tuesday and Thursday. He entertained all of them and didn't even break a sweat defeating majority of them, leaving the poor trainers scurrying to the Pokemon Center to heal their partners. Some did successfully beat him, earning themselves the famous Fairy Badge and a Technical Machine (Draining Kiss).

"Aw man, I am not that strong enough to defeat you, Leader Bede!" the challenger is in the verge of crying but managed to give his smile. Being a former challenger, Bede understood the fundamentals of being defeated and how to deal with it. A few lectures from Ms. Opal about this and that made him more open and accepting of his and other trainers' condition.

"Thank you. But it was quite a heated battle you gave me. I've never been that psyched since I don't know when." practiced words but containing pure motivation and support for his challengers, Bede shook hands with the boy around his age. After recalling Hatterene to its Poke Ball, he spoke with wisdom and patience to his challengers.

After that Gym challenge, Bede went to the Gym's pantry to make himself some tea and managed to grab some cookies at the nearby bake shop. He then checked his Rotom Phone and a message pops up at the screen.

'Will be there at 15. See 'ya!'

Bede's lips automatically curved upwards, he always felt so giddy when his 'secret' boyfriend chats him of what he usually does. Taking a bite from the cookie at hand, Bede then replied with a hint of blush on his pale cheeks.

'Looking forward here. See you! 3'

It was always like this around Tuesdays. They would meet each other at the Ballonlea Gym and Bede's boyfriend would stay for a day or two. Ms. Opal was more than obliged to let the former Champion's brother stay at her Gym. Usually, when Hop was there, Bede would just talk to him non-stop about his Gym Battles and Hop would just kiss him and compliment him.

It was exactly a half-hour before two when Annette suddenly appeared from where Bede was eating and relaxing. Bede hurriedly erased the stupid smile on his face and talked to the Gym Trainer.

"Oh, Ms. Annette, what brings you here?" Bede asked, looking straight at Annette.

"Bede, there's someone at the door for you. Shall I let them in?" Annette asks, earning a nod from Bede.

"Yes, please. Thank you Ms. Annette."

"Sure thing. I'll be back." the woman said and walked away from the pantry.

'He's here! Hop's here!' Bede thought with a dreamy expression. He couldn't help the blush forming on his face. Is this what it feels like to be in-love, he thought. Maybe he was just lucky that someone has managed to capture his heart using old jokes and a cheery attitude. Bede never knew he could enjoy having a boyfriend at his early adolescence.

He continued to bask in the thought of being in love when a voice suddenly cut off his trance.

"Bede? Are you okay?" came the voice.

"Bede? Bede!" the voice came again. This time, the Fairy-type Gym Leader snapped out of his trance.

"Uwah! What is it? Wha-!" then Bede looked around and saw what he wanted to see. "Hop! You made it!"

Hop was almost knocked out when Bede hugged him. There was no one around, not even Ms. Opal, so it's okay to act honestly.

"I sure did, mate. How have you been? Good, I guess?" Hop took the pleasure to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead.

"You have no idea how bored I am." Bede rolled his eyes in sarcasm, but Hop always found it funny.

"We've met last Sunday, Bede! It's only a day that I am gone." Hop chuckled at this childish side of Bede that only he could see.

"I don't care... I just missed you!" Bede insisted and hugged Hop tighter.

Hop couldn't do anything more than to shower his boyfriend with affection. But that was cut shortly when;

"E-hem!" a voice came through the pantry's door and the couple moved apart instantly.

"Ms. Opal! I thought it's someone else!" Bede made a gesture of nervousness as he put on hand on his chest. Hop just waved hello at the old woman.

"I know its very pink to display such gestures of affection but could you please entertain your guest well, young one?" Ms. Opal sure has a way with words. Bede blushed at his rash actions and muttered apologies to his boyfriend, which the latter just shrugged off and kissed Bede again.

In the Ballonlea Gym, only Ms. Opal knew about their relationship. Bede didn't know what held him back to announce his and Hop's relationship to other people. He even mentioned to Hop that Leon should not hear about this. Hop, being a stubborn idiot, gone and told his oaf of a brother about it, and the news spread like wildfire to their household. Even Victor, Gloria and Marnie heard about it. If Bede took hint about it, Hop couldn't live to see even a spot of the Leader's skin for a long time.

"Pardon, Ms. Opal... But Hop and I are hanging out in my room for awhile." Bede suddenly announced and tagged Hop along with him, running.

"Ah, young love." was the only thing Ms. Opal had managed to say as she prepared her daily dose of tea.

Meanwhile, in Bede's room...

"H-Hop! W-wait..." Bede was gasping for breath as he was being showered with kisses from his lips to his belly button. It was another day for a reward, Hop thought. After running errands for his brother, Hop thought this was a good idea to let off steam, and Bede took it so well, embarrassingly.

"What? Aren't you the one saying you missed me?" Hop stared at those purple orbs, seeking permission to go ahead.

"I know but, we're too young for this... I'm fine with hugging you all day." Bede pouted, and Hop's stomach produce several Butterfrees in it.

"Oh Bede, we're not going all the way. I just... wanted to explore." Hop's voice became an octave lower, sending shivers to Bede's spine.

"Hooooooop..." Bede whined and Hop locked lips with his. Every smooching sound is worth the expense knowing that Bede would definitely love it.

"C'mon baby, we don't have all day. Are you with me?" Hop encouraged and Bede could only nod in surrender. The big, bad Bede fell into succumb by Hop's warmth and love. Now that's what you call pink.

**9:00 AM, Wednesday - Ballonlea Gym**

The next day, a challenger was preparing for her Gym Battle with Bede. Her name's Luanne. She came from the Kanto Region to compete in the Galar League. As it was her fifth Badge, Luanne had shown pure determination with all her six Pokemon at the ready. She entered the lobby and was asked by the receptionist.

Meanwhile, Bede was preparing his outfit for the Gym Challenge but someone couldn't keep it to his pants today. Hop was making out with him in the bathroom and Bede couldn't bring himself to push his lover away. And the make-out session turned out to be longer as expected.

"Good morning, I am the challenger for today... May I request a battle with the Gym Leader?" Luanne said with courtesy, her voice soft and enticing.

"Pardon, dear challenger... but the Leader has some guest in his room so if you want to challenge him, please wait for a while." the receptionist told her, and Luanne's response was a sad smile. "Okay, I will be back later."

The conversation didn't go unheard by Ms. Opal, who happened to be going out for some fresh air. She studied Luanne carefully, head to toe. After a few hums and nods, Ms. Opal spoke.

"She's definitely pink. Go tell Annette to fetch that boy before he gets pregnant!" Ms. Opal slipped her tongue and Luanne blushed at the statement. The receptionist nodded and followed Ms. Opal's instruction.

"It's okay, Madame. I am not in a hurry..."

"Your face tells me otherwise. Gym challengers give off the aura of being hurried when it comes to collecting badges. Please wait here while you prepare for your battle." the old woman smiled and turned to leave Luanne.

"O-Okay... Thanks Ms. Opal."

"..." and the former Ballonlea Gym Leader went back inside the Gym to fetch a very hard-headed yet pink young boy.

Bede's room isn't exactly as animated as Ms. Opal described, but small moans and hums were heard and Annette was already at the door. She tried to twist the knob but it was locked. And then there were noises filling her ears.

"Bede, it's Annette. A challenger is waiting downstairs. Please do hurry." Annette said and immediately ran away from the room.

"Aw man, you have a challenger again? I thought Tuesdays and Thursdays are busy days?" Hop groaned defeatedly, giving Bede a chance to stand up and fix his clothing.

"Doesn't mean Wednesdays aren't work days." Bede then winked and unlocked the door. Hop knew that his boyfriend wanted him to watch the battle so he stood up and fixed his clothes as well.

"The Gym Battle between Gym Leader Bede and the Challenger Luanne will now begin! Each trainer will have to use four Pokemon. The match will be over when all of either side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Also, only the challenger is allowed to perform substitution. Battle begin!" Annette was the referee for that match.

"Alright, Sylveon, twinkle!" Bede called out as he threw the Love Ball where the Intertwining Pokemon resides. Sylveon growls gracefully.

"Now that's pink!" Hop shouted from one of the bleachers, with Opal smiling.

"I'll show you some pink, too! Girafarig, leeeeeeeeeet's go!" Luanne threw the Poke Ball, revealing the Long Neck Pokemon from Johto.

**Battle Results:**  
**Round 1: Luanne - 1, Bede - 0**

"That wasn't bad. You have pretty good Pokemon with you." Bede compliments. "But here's my next Pokemon."

Bede held out another Love Ball. "Starlight, Gardevoir!"

"I'll still go with Girafarig." Luanne grins. "Show them your Shadow Ball!"

"Gardevoir, dodge and use Focus Blast!" Bede commands and the Embrace Pokemon swiftly evaded Girafarig's attack.

**Battle Results:**  
**Round 2: Luanne - 1, Bede - 1**

"He'll win this, for sure!" Hop giddily jumped from his seat. Ms. Opal just shook his head.

"For my second Pok mon... I choose... Crobat!" Luanne called out and the Poke Ball revealed a purple four-winged bat from Johto.

"Hah! Easy win... Use Psychic!" Bede said and Gardevoir released a mass of psychic power towards Crobat.

"I don't think so. Crobat, Cross Poison!" Luanne called out and Crobat avoided Psychic.

**Battle Results:**  
**Round 3: Luanne - 2, Bede - 1**

"You did great, Gardevoir." Bede recalled the Embrace Pok mon back. "Now, Rapidash, rainbow!" he then threw another Love Ball and it revealed the Unique Horn Pokemon in its glorious Galarian form.

"This will be easy." Luanne smirks. "Crobat, Cross Poison!"

"Rapidash, quick and use Zen Headbutt!"

"Counter it with Poison Fang!" Luanne commanded and Crobat flew faster, biting Rapidash at full power with its poison fangs.

**Battle Results:**  
**Round 4: Luanne - 3, Bede - 1**

"Argh! This is my last Pokemon. I am not yet defeated." Bede grasped his last Pokemon's Ball. "Hatterene, curtain!"

"Ah, Hatterene!" Luanne said. "Crobat, one hit Cross Poison!" and the Bat Pok mon swiftly charged towards Hatterene.

"Just a bit more..." Bede waited for the right timing. And Crobat was getting nearer.

"Now!" Luanne shouted, and Crobat prepared a Cross Poison.

"Psychic." Bede only said and their attack prevailed over the Cross Poison.

**Battle Results:**  
**Round 5: Luanne - 3, Bede - 2**

"That's the way!" Hop commented.

"I'm surprised that young boy managed to break through Poison-type attacks." Ms. Opal pondered. "Very pink."

"You can do it, Gengar!" Luanne called out her Shadow Pokemon.

"Ah, a fine choice." Bede remarked. "Hatterene, Psychic!"

"Gengar, dodge!" but it wasn't enough to stop Psychic.

**Battle Results:**  
**Round 6: Luanne - 3, Bede - 3**

"My final Pokemon.. Lapras, go!" Luanne shouted and threw a Net Ball.

"Alright. I guess it's time for our Galarian style of battling." Bede smirks. "Hatterene, return."

Luanne took notice of this and recalled her Lapras too. Both trainers had their enlarged Poke Balls as they threw them on the air, revealing a larger version of both Hatterene and Lapras.

"Alright! Dynamax!" Hop cheered for his boyfriend and the Galarian Phenomenon.

"Hatterene, show them how we do pink business! G-Max Smite!"

"Lapras, overwhelm them with your G-Max Resonance!"

And the two G-Max moves collided. None of the opposing parties wanting to give up just yet. After three turns, Hatterene and Lapras went back to their original sizes. Bede, however, noticed a different band attached to Luanne's right wrist.

"Pardon, challenger. May I ask what's the other band you have there?" Bede asked, eyeing the white band.

"Oh, this? It's a Z-Ring. Alola's famous for Z-moves! And now I'm gonna use it!" Luanne then began performing weird movements, then a flash of blue light spread all over her body, transferring it to Lapras.

"Wow. This is... a Z-Move?" Hop was amazed at the sight of a real Z-Move.

"Wait! I'm not done just yet! Hatterene, Dazzling Gleam!" Bede went back to focus and Hatterene prepared.

"I don't think so. Now Lapras, use Hydro Vortex!" Luanne shouted and Lapras released a large whirlpool, encasing Hatterene in it.

**Battle Results:**  
**Round 7: Luanne - 4, Bede - 3**

"Hatterene is unable to battle, which means the winner of this match is Luanne the Challenger!" Annette announced and the audience roared ever so loudly.

"Wow. Just wow..." Bede stood in awe, forgetting to recall Hatterene.

"Thank you Lapras! That was wonderful!" Luanne hugged the Transport Pokemon and it responded with a serene growl.

Before anything else happens, Hop quickly ran to Bede's side.

"Babe! Wake up!" Hop tried, waving his hand in front of Bede's face. But to no avail. And then he took one deep breath, and did what he wanted to.

Hop kissed Bede in front of the audience. Everyone fell silent upon seeing the scene. Even the big LCD screens projected the magnified version of it. Luanne just smiled, knowing beforehand that the Gym Leader has indeed been in love.

"Uwah! What- Hop!" Bede finally snapped out of his stupor and nearly smacked Hop.

"You've done great, Babe. But there is a Badge to give the challenger." Hop grins, making Bede blush. Now the world knew about their relationship.

"I know that! But why did you kiss me in front-"

"I'm sorry. I just... wanna tell the world that I courted the most beautifully pink Gym Leader in town. I know you're against it, but I can't hold back anymore." Hop sincerely apologized.

"H-Hop... I... I..."

"You what?"

"Never mind. I love you, idiot!" Bede mock-snapped and kissed Hop's lips.

"Love you, too Bede." Hop whispered to the wind, watching his boyfriend approach Luanne to give her the Badge. The audience still roaring with loud cheers even after witnessing such bold intimacy.

That day marked Luanne's win at the Ballonlea Gym. And also, marked the day when Hop and Bede officially declared to the world that they love each other.

**The End**

**Omake:**

"Breaking News! Ballonlea Gym Leader Bede is in a relationship with the Former Champion's younger brother. It is said that they were confirmed dating when Hop - the former Champion's brother - kissed the Gym Leader in front of the crowd during the Gym Battle with a challenger from the Kanto Region. We have an interview conducted from the former Ballonlea Gym Leader Opal confirming that the news is indeed true..."

The news resonated all over the meeting room of the Gym Leaders as they watched the video clip in awe where Hop just kissed Bede out of nowhere. All of them are happy for their colleague.

"I told you, they're dating." Leon smirks. "Raihan owes me a meal."

"Aww man! I thought your bro was kidding about it!" the Dragon-type Leader protests.

"It's obvious they have the hots for each other since day one." Marnie said.

"I couldn't agree more. Now I wonder who tops." Bea inserted, gesturing a pondering pose.

"My bro of course! Hop rhymes with top, duh!" Leon retorts.

"And Bede has the B for Bottom! How nice!" Melony giggled.

"Not you, too Mom..." Gordie groaned.

Suddenly;

"Hey! I heard that! Talking about us behind our back!" Bede entered the meeting room.

"Well, well, well. Here comes the Pink..." Nessa rolled her eyes at Bede's outburst.

"Ah, my future brother-in-law!" Leon stood up from his seat and approached Bede.

"H-Hey Leon! No need to be so rushed!" Bede waved his hands in front.

"Don't worry. My family knows how lovey-dovey you two are. In fact, Hop told me about it since then, so I felt very happy for him."

"H-He told you?! Hoooooooooooooooooooooop!" Bede shouted and his boyfriend was already running towards the exit of the Meeting Room while the Gym Leaders just laughed. Leon just shook his head. He's going to have a very good brother-in-law.

**END**

**A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you liked it! We need more of Hop x Bede so I wrote one without fully equipping myself with deets about them. Either way, feel free to leave kudos and comments. Lemme see how you like the story.

Until then, bye!

Love with Pink,

Stella


End file.
